


Near Home And Far From Hope

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alpha Jared, Alpha/Omega, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Jensen, Breeding, Community: spnkink_meme, Dark, Hurt Jensen Ackles, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Jensen, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Slavery, Top Jared, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spn_kink_meme prompt; J2, free-for-all prompt: “Between a rock and a hard place, he couldn't believe he was in this position, in this place, with this guy. And it was only going to get worse.” Take this where you will!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Near Home And Far From Hope

When Jensen turned eighteen and he didn’t pop a knot, but instead leaked slickness from his virgin hole, he tried to end his life. Tears in his green eyes and quivers in his hands, he dragged a razor blade across his wrist, hissing as white skin split with ruby red streaks. Unsuccessful, he did not cut deep enough to stop his heart. He tried three more times, getting closer to death with each bloody line, but not close enough to bow before the angel of darkness before his parents caught him. 

He was punished for his actions, tied down ass up on the kitchen table with his slacks forcefully tugged off his body, leaving him nude and vulnerable to the whip of the belt. Jensen plead for mercy as his father pulls the belt back then slashed the leather viciously over his bare bottom. The red hot pain shocks through him, ripping a scream from his lungs. His mother stands by watching as he cries while his body jerked erratically with every sharp lash of the belt. After dozens of strikes he was locked in a cage. 

Being sold into slavery didn’t surprise Jensen; all omegas are turned out. Wolves are given freedom until they are eighteen years of age, and if by then they have shown no signs of being an Alpha or Beta, they are sold as slaves. Society accepts Betas while they sneer at Omegas; the lowest ranking wolves in the hierarchy are treated like fuck-toys, breeders. 

They are injected with intoxicated drugs that make them go into heat more often, far, far more times than they naturally should; more opportunity for their stud to bred them. They are raped and impregnated and forced to give birth multiple times until their bodies become sterile. Once they are unable to reproduce, they are put to death. 

Three days imprisoned, given only scraps to eat and little water to drink, and forced to defecate in the place he slept, Jensen spent the long hours praying for a miracle that never came as hopelessness twisted in his heart. The following Sunday, a tall alpha with a sinister smile and dark eyes came to collect him. 

The alpha was about 6’2”, and built, but not in a body building sort of way--a more natural well defined way. He stood up straight with his shoulders back, his chin held high and he exuded the presence of a very confident man, one bred for a privileged life. His deep brown eyes almost seemed black as they shone with lust. He might have been handsome if not for the sinister grin on his lips. 

Jensen’s know his fate, but he doesn’t accept it. The second the cage door unlatches he hisses like a hellcat, his heckles raised as he makes a desperate dash for the door. He fights franticly when his parents make a grab for him; he’s hissing and clawing at their faces. He tosses them off like a ragdoll, but escape was hopeless; he doesn’t stand a chance of escaping—the Alpha wolf is exceptionally quick and brutally grabs him by the throat, choking him viciously. 

“Silly, bitch,” The Alpha tisks, amused. “Did you really think you could get away?” His hand clenches tighter, and a tremble causes Jensen to whines low in his throat as all the air in his lungs is taken from him. The last thing Jensen sees before his world darkens is Jared’s lackey handing over a large bundle of cash and thanking his parents for the purchase. 

When Jensen comes to, he jolts awake, gasping. His gaze is grey and hazy, and he blinks several times to clear his eyes. His head aches, feels twice the size it should, and behind his green orbs is a burning sensation, like someone is driving a sharp needle into his eye socket. 

In a bedroom on a massive bed, spread out on his belly with candles glowing throughout, the room feels overwhelmingly hot. There is warmth in his belly and his freckled cheeks feel flushed. His skin is dry and prickles like he developed sunburn after spending too long outside on a hot summer day. 

Sweat is trickling down his spine and pooling in the dip of his waist. All his clothes are stripped from his skin and the area between his thighs is soaked and sticky wet with slickness... at least, his first thought is that it was slickness. He caught the scent and his stomach clenched; he felt sick, gagging. 

While he was a virgin, he has an older alpha brother who had brought many bitches back to the house for breeding. Jensen knows what that musky and ripe aroma is and he quivers in terror when he realized the dampness is cum. He was bred while he was unconscious. 

Unintentionally, Jensen clenches and gasps when his hole leaked milky cum, the flesh raw and tender and the muscles much looser than they should be for a virgin. He'd been raped while he lay helpless, and more to his horror, the right cheek of his bottom stings; through a foggy mind, he realizes he has been given the injection alpha’s use, the heat drug as they call it, to induce arousal. 

His cock is hard, throbbing against the sheets, and his balls are warm and heavy with cum. His hole is quivering for a knot, and he is forced to crave an alpha he despises with all his heart. Jensen sniffled as the foggy haze of darkness slowly fell away and a living nightmare played out. 

He scents the sheet, groaning as the heat burns his body, and when he gets a whiff of the aroma clinging to the cloth, his head snaps back and he reels with the trail of multiple scents, gagging. Lust pheromones and the scent of cum, blood and the stench of hundreds of Omegas natural aromas lingered in the bed sheets, the scent too ripe and strong to be washed away. 

There is no telling how many omegas have been bred in this room. How many have been forced to give birth on this bed… how many were raped right in the spot he now lays in, captive by chains wrapped around his wrists and ankles ensnaring him to the bed. Jensen feels his heart break as he fights to keep from vomiting. All those Omegas’, innocent and defenseless, treated horrifically and cruelly for years until they had their life taken from him. His fate is now shared with those doomed souls. 

He wants to scream until his throat is raw and pleads for mercy, but his body is frozen as if it’s been doused with freezing water when the Alpha enters the room. Jewel green eyes widen with terror and tremors shake his body; Jensen whimpers as Jared stalks closer. 

The alpha’s perverted intentions are clear in the way he sniffs the air and rumbles huskily as he scents his Omega in heat. He leaps onto the bed with the grace of a leopard, growling and sniffing the cloud of musk wafting off his newest bitch. 

Jensen shrieks affrightedly and tries to move away, even as the scent of an alpha makes goose bumps prickle on his skin as his cock twitches with delight. There is no place to run; the chains on his body keep him at bay. 

“Please! Don’t, please, please…” he trembles as the wolf sniffs his neck, and even as his throat clenches and his stomach heaves with bile, he arches his ass up and grinds on Jared’s cock, the drugs making him crave a breeding he would give anything to avoid. 

“So pretty,” Jared growls, unaffected by Jensen’s fear, his deep southern voice hot and wet against Jensen’s ear. He purrs when he nips the Omega’s earlobe and the body underneath him shivers with both terror and need. He nips the freckled skin again, because this bitch is his and he will do with him as he enjoys, and he delights in the quivering shiver he is given. 

“Oh my, what a pretty bitch you are,” Jared licks Jensen’s neck, smirking when the Omega’s hips continue to jerk back to rub his ass against his cock. He can smell his essence on, and inside, his Omega; the scent is still strong from fucking his mate while the Omega was passed out, and the aroma and perversion sends him into a tizzy of desire. 

Jared licks down Jensen's spine, his cock bobbing hard and leaking between his thighs as he slides backwards, and the Omega shrieks when pre-cum dribbles onto his skin. When he reaches the lush bare bottom exposed and wet with his juices, Jared bites down on the mounds, sharp fangs pinpricking the freckled skin. The soft, peach-fuzzed asscheeks clench as Jensen cries out, startled by the bite; He thrashes and screams, forced frozen when Jared snarls viciously and smacks his ass with a blistering swat. God help him, he is so terrified and shaky, unnerved as he feels sharp teeth lightly graze across his bare ass. 

Jared bites down on the other cheek, and it was a deeper, harder bite, almost enough to split the skin with his fangs. The Omega begins to cry when he thinks of how many Omega have begged and pleaded for mercy, promising anything under the sun if only the alpha would spare their virtue. Jensen presses his face in the sheets and sobs brokenly when he realizes his virtue was taken away from him by a stranger while he slept in a world he would give anything to return to. The darkness is better than this, anything is better than being in this room with this devilish wolf. 

His lean body shakes with tremors as he sobs, his face is splotchy from crying and his eyes are red and glassy, and his traitorous dick twitches against the sheets when Jared nuzzles his ass softly. Jared ignores the crying, too busy sniffing Jensen and grinning when he smells the mix of Omega pink-sugar sweetness and the ripe muskiness of cum. 

As Jared kisses his ass, breathing in his own aroma of cum and sweat, pressing wet, warm kisses to his overheated skin, Jensen’s feels his hole seeping slickness and cum, making a creamy mess between his thighs. His ass was still open from being raped while he was passed out, slick and wet, and even though he does not want the pleasure, his cock stays at attention. He struggles uselessly, tugging on the chains, but escape is hopeless. 

He wants to cry and scream and crawl into a bed far, far away, safe and protected from the beast about to ravish him. He screams and thrashes to no aid when Jared shoves his legs apart. 

While Jensen's lungs burn from his screams, Jared spits into his hand and slathers his cock, ignoring the shrieking screams of the Omega who knows what horrible tragedy is about to befall him. Jared shoves Jensen’s bow legs as far apart as the chains will allow and moves between them, then he’s aligning his slippery cock up with Jensen's exposed asshole. 

When he shoves his hips forward, there is no mercy, no kindness from the Alpha; no heart that cares for the Omega’s wellbeing. He wants to use and abuse his bitch, to shove his big fat cock deep inside the tight little hole and moan and growl as his Omega feels hot, and stretched, and wet; to have no freewill at all, only forced to submit.  
All there is underneath his skin is the desire to fuck and breed and impregnate. He rips into Jensen, tears him in two pieces, and as the innocent man quivers in horrific pain and heart clenching fear, Jared smiles victoriously. No matter how many times he’s breaks an Omega open or how many times he listens to their wailing sobs, the sensation never, ever gets old. 

Jensen’s lips part in a wailing cry while his lean body is shaking violently at the burning penetration of the wolf forcefully shoving nine inches of throbbing shaft into his anal canal. One jerking thrust and another, ripped open as his dick breaches his sore hole, he prays for the mercy of darkness to return so he can avoid the burning ache between his legs. 

Tragically, Jensen does not pass out, unable to escape the torment. His eyes fluttered and he chokes on the breath trapped in his lungs. He prays for the darkness to return, to take him away from the vicious pain he cannot escape. 

Fate does not smile on him; he left to scream and sob as he is abused. Jared's thrusts started full force and he was undisturbed by the tears streaming down his bitch’s freckled cheeks. Jensen could not keep silent nor keep the whimpering sorrowed cries at bay with the sensation of his body being torn apart under Jared's touch. 

The burn is sharp and stinging, hitting his body like a thousand knives. It's hard to breathe and he cannot focus on anything other than the throbbing pain between his legs, and the shameful fact his hole only gets wetter with every jagged thrust of Jared's hips. 

Jared's bulk weighs him down, pressing him deep into the bed; he feels like he is suffocating while Jared thrusts frantically, fucking in and out of his hole and growling every time his fat, thick dick slicks through the mess of blood and cum. 

The alpha snarls, biting down on his neck and breaking open the skin as he fucks harder with all he’s got, and Jensen screams until his lungs burn as his cock spurts pre-cum. The pain is white hot, scorching, and Jensen bit down hard on his lower lip as the fat cock stretched his hole way too wide. 

His body craves a knot, but he takes no pleasure in this moment; pure agony and sorrow is all he feels as Jared rips him apart at the seams. Pinned between a rock and a hard place, he couldn't believe he was in this position, in this place, that his parents sold him like cattle. They said they loved him; they lied. Now he is with this guy. And it was only going to get worse. Jensen could fee Jared's knot plumping thicker and forcefully pressing on his hole, demanding entrance. 

Pain reverberates through his shacked limbs as he blinks away the tears. Jared's huge cock slides lodged up deeply inside him, and the sensation feels as if his belly is swelling, adding more pain to the ache rushing through his body. 

His cries and sniffles now angering the Alpha, and as punishment he rams deep and rough into Jensen as he grabs his short hair and pulls his head back to snarl into his ear, “You little ungrateful bitch. I deemed you worthy of carrying my pups, and instead of spreading your legs like a good slut you whimper and whine like a newborn crying out for their momma. I come from a pure bloodline, I'm royalty; you should be grateful to have me inside you.”

He has no patience with the timidity or screaming cries of the Omega; he fucks viciously and ties, his knot throbbing around the omega's blood, stretched rim. His cock spurts streaks of cum for several moments while he basks in the glow of a warm fuck. 

He doesn’t bother to get Jensen off; his bitch is hard and leaking, but Jared is not going to aid in pleasure... the bitch is going to come on his cock and nothing else, or not come at all, and he knows the Omega’s cock is only hard because of the drugs, not because he enjoys the abuse. His Omega’s cries have died out to sniffling hiccups, and his eyes are glazed over and checked out. Jared doesn’t care; he fucked and bred, and he doesn’t care if his Omega enjoyed it or if he came. 

Jared groans blissfully and lies down on top of his bitch, nearly crushing the leaner wolf under his larger bulk. His prize was claimed and marked, and as the Omega’s whimpering cries continue to slip past his lush, pink lips, the alpha slipped off into a blissful sleep with his cock nestled wet and warm inside his beautiful breeding bitch. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: lotrspnfangirl
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/97573.html?thread=37749797#t37749797)


End file.
